


Kisses

by xMarrrvelx



Series: Stony Oneshots [Steve Rogers/Tony Stark] [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusion, First Kiss, Fluff, Hershey's kisses, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMarrrvelx/pseuds/xMarrrvelx
Summary: Steve doesn't understand why Tony bursts out laughing after he pulls away from the kiss. He was the one who asked for it in the first place!•Or:Tony offers Steve a Hershey's Kiss and gets a completely unexpected response...not that he's complaining, or anything.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Being stuck in an elevator was one thing.

Being stuck in an elevator with Tony Stark was an entirely different matter.

Steve felt like a teenager again. He was all flustered: stuttering his words; avoiding eye contact; wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. Tony (who had remained completely calm the entire time and was now hastily typing away on his phone) kept throwing him piteous glances, probably thinking that his odd behaviour was because he was afraid, or something. It wasn't. Steve couldn't care less about being trapped, because he wasn't, really - they were only a few floors up when it had happened, and the exterior of the elevator was made entirely from glass: Steve could easily jump out, and he'd definitely survive the fall. So no, it wasn't the whole trapped-in-an-elevator thing that was making Steve nervous.

It was the fact that he was trapped in a small, tight space with Tony Stark.

And that they were alone.

Tony breathed out a long sigh, shoving his phone back into his pocket and folding his arms. "Fucking SHIELD with their fucking tech," he muttered. "My elevators don't stall like this,"

"Y-yeah, I bet," Steve replied, stammering like crazy. His palms were practically dripping sweat: he wiped them hastily on his jeans. _What the hell is wrong with you, Rogers? Get your act together, it's only Tony._

"Jesus, Rogers. You look like a leaking faucet," Stark quipped, turning to look at him and raising an eyebrow.

Steve's eyebrows knitted together. "What?"

"You," Tony said simply, as though that explained everything. "You're gonna cause a flood in here if you don't stop sweating. I mean, it's not _that_ hot in here,"

Steve blinked, and his cheeks were suddenly getting warm. "Oh," He swallowed, and then ran a hand through his hair. The gesture was unusual - normally Steve kept his golden locks perfectly styled - and Tony looked at him oddly, tilting his head.

"Oh," Tony repeated, sounding like he'd just discovered something. "I see,"

Oh, Lord. Now his cheeks really were blazing. "What?"

"You're nervous," The genius declared, stating the obvious. "Scared, even. I didn't know you were claustrophobic,"

"Huh?" Steve questioned, frowning. You know, you should really stop with the one-word answers, Rogers. "No, I-that's not it,"

"Oh?" He sounded surprised. "Really? Not even a little bit?"

"No, Stark. I-"

"But you were frozen solid for what, seventy years? Surely-"

"Tony, please-"

"Right. Sore topic. My bad," He actually looked slightly apologetic. "So you're really not-"

"No,"

"What about agoraphobia, huh? Is that it?"

"What? No, I-I don't even know what that _means_ ,"

"Hm...yeah, actually, I guess you would be able to escape-"

" _What_?"

"Still, there must be _something_ -"

"There's _nothing_ ," Steve corrected, narrowing his eyes. "I'm fine,"

"Uh-huh," Tony nodded, not believing a word of it. "Well, something's got your patriotic panties in a twist,"

Steve rolled his eyes. _You might find him attractive, Rogers, but he's also an annoying son of a_ \- He sighed, folding his arms, and turned away from him to face the glass window. He gazed at the view of the city below. Oh, how it had changed since the forties...

"Uh, Capsicle?" Tony's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Look, if you're really worried about this...just, don't be, okay? SHIELD will know about this. Fury or Hill or that Fitz guy I met once - he was a smart kid - have probably already ordered some of their minions to sort this out. We'll be fine. We've just gotta wait for a bit,"

"Yeah, I know," Steve replied, "I'm not worried, I'm just-" He paused, unsure about how to finish that sentence. Completely screwed? Totally in love with you? Geez.

Tony raised an eyebrow, watching Steve with a quizzical look on his face as though he was trying to work him out. And then his eyes widened, and a small grin grew on his face. "I know what'll cheer you up!"

"Tony, I don't need cheering up. I'm fine, honestly-"

"You had Kisses back in your day, right?"

"I-you-" Steve's mind went blank, because _what_ did Tony just say?! "What?"

"You must've, surely," He continued, grinning. "Although I suppose the flavour's gonna be different after all these years...but, hey, they still taste amazing," Tony was reaching into his pocket now, and Steve simply stared, his mouth agape like a fish. He couldn't believe what he was hearing - Tony Stark, talking about kissing with him! _Quick, say something, otherwise he'll-_

"Uh, yeah, of course!" God, that came out _way_ too squeaky. "Of course we, uh, we had...uh, we had kisses," He mumbled, his cheeks heating up. "Don't really know much about the taste, though. I-I didn't really get any before or even after the serum-"

"Really?" Tony questioned, tilting his head. "How many have you had?"

"Uh," Wasn't that a bit personal? "Tony-"

"Yeah, I suppose it's hard to keep count, huh?" He shrugged. "I have them all the time. Christ, they're amazing,"

 _I bet yours are_. "I don't think you-"

"Hey, do you want one now?"

Steve stared, speechless. Anthony Edward Stark had just asked him to-

What was going on?

Steve was dreaming. Yes, that was it.

"Earth to Cap!" Tony was waving his hand in front of his face, which meant that he must've spaced out at some point, and therefore he'd most likely been staring. Great. "D'ya want a kiss, or not?"

Steve didn't know what to say...okay, that was a lie. He knew exactly what to say (YESYESYESYESYESYES _YES_!!!). He just didn't know how, or if he should say it.

Although, Tony _was_ offering...

"Christ, it's just a-"

 _Screw it_ , Steve thought. He placed both palms on either side of Tony's face, took a deep, shaky breath, and looked Tony in the eyes, blue meeting brown.

And then he did exactly what Tony had asked.

He kissed him.

Tony gave a small, barely audible gasp against Steve's mouth, and flinched, startled and surprised.

He didn't kiss back.

Instead, he pushed Steve away, his eyes wide.

"What the _hell,_ Rogers?!"

Steve ducked his head to avoid Tony's gaze, blushing like crazy. _You idiot. You've ruined everything_. "I-" He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, unsure of what to say other than: "I'm sorry,"

"You just kissed me," Tony stated, raising an eyebrow. A small grin appeared on his face. "You just _kissed_ me!"

And then he burst out laughing.

"Tony," Steve warned, his cheeks heating up even more, as Tony doubled over, hands on his knees, shaking with giddiness as he tried to contain his amusement.

"I-I can't believe you just-" He paused, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh, Lord. You j-just kissed me!" He repeated, and then cracked up laughing all over again.

Tears were forming in Steve's own eyes too - full of shame, and regret, and pure embarrassment - as he watched Tony. God, he'd never wanted the ground to swallow him up as much as this before. He wanted to escape, to sprint for miles and miles away from everything and everyone, until he could forget what had just occurred-

But he couldn't. He was trapped in this stupid elevator, looking like an absolute fool in front of Tony Stark, with nowhere to hide, nowhere to run to-

"Steve?"

He hadn't realised that the laughter had stopped.

Steve lifted his head from where he'd been cradling it in his hands, facing Tony with wet eyes, and muttered a faint, barely audible, "What?"

"Are you-" Tony paused, staring at Steve in disbelief. "Are you _crying_?"

"No," He lied, turning his head away. He could hear footsteps, and then suddenly Tony's warm hand was on his arm, near his shoulder, gently turning him around.

"You _are_ ," Tony clarified, watching as Steve rubbed his eyes.

"So what if I am, Stark?!"

Tony ignored the outburst. "Why are you crying?"

Steve stared. "Why do you _think_?" He waved his hand aimlessly in Tony's direction, still not meeting his eyes.

The genius thought for a moment, and then he mumbled, "Oh. _Oh_ ," The hand fell from Steve's shoulder. "Steve, did you really think I was laughing at _you_?"

"Yes!" Steve snapped, because it was true, damn it. "What else am I supposed to think?!"

There was a brief silence, and then Steve picked up the noise of something crinkling, like a crisp packet, or-

"Steve. I wasn't laughing at you," Tony promised. "I was laughing...I was laughing because when I asked you if you wanted a, uh, a kiss, I was talking about a Hershey's Kiss. As in, the little chocolate sweets. Not a...not an actual kiss..."

Steve turned his head, meeting Tony's eyes for the first time. "What?"

"Look," Tony replied, and Steve averted his gaze to see that, in his outstretched palm, Tony was holding something small, covered in silver foil with a small white tag sticking out of the top, and written on it in was a blue font was the word HERSHEY'S.

Oh.

"I didn't realise..." Steve murmured, his cheeks - once again - flushing red. Tony chuckled.

"Yeah, I noticed," He teased, referring to how Steve had literally kissed him. "But honestly, Steve, I wasn't mocking you for kissing me. I just found what you did amusing - it's such a typical 'Steve' thing to do,"

"Hey!" Steve pouted. "What do you mean, 'a typical Steve thing'?!"

"Oh, right," Tony laughed lightly. "No offence, but, well, you kinda always get confused about new, modern stuff-"

"I do _not_ ," Steve scoffed.

"You _do_. And it's...well, like I said, it's just a 'typical Steve thing',"

"I don't know whether to feel insulted, or..."

"No, no, don't get offended! It's really quite adorable, actually. You get this cute, confused look on your face: your eyebrows knit together, this tiny wrinkle forms on your forehead, and-"

"Tony," Steve interrupted, raising an eyebrow with a small smile. "You think I'm...adorable?"

"Uh..." Tony paused, eyes widened slightly as he realised his mistake. _You might as well just tell him_ , he thought. _He just kissed you, for crying out loud_. "Maybe?"

"And 'cute'?"

"Uh...huh..."

Steve was surprised. "But when I, um...when I kissed you, you pushed me away...?"

"Well, yeah," Tony replied, back to his normal, chatty self. "You shocked me, okay? I was just offering you a sweet, and then, boom! You were kissing me,"

"Oh," Steve laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry..."

"If you'd given me a warning of some kind first, or maybe a suggestive biting of your lip, or something-"

"Then you wouldn't have pushed me away?"

"Well, uh..." Tony grinned sheepishly. "No?"

"So you would've kissed me back,"

"Yeah..."

Steve eyed Tony carefully, unsure of what to do. Now, Tony was definitely suggesting that he liked Steve, and the blond was utterly over the moon with that fact, but he wasn't sure about making another move on the brunet...what if he messed it up? What if Tony was joking? He didn't want to create another awkward situation, not when he was stuck with the man in an cramped elevator...

"Tony?"

Tony looked up at him, his eyebrows twitching slightly. "Mm?"

"Could I..." Steve paused, gazing into Tony's eyes. He hadn't noticed before, but Tony's eyes weren't just brown. They reminded Steve of the old barn door at Clint's house: flecks of deep mahogany married with lighter hues of gold, full of strength despite everything the man had been through, and full of life. Steve was captured by them for a few seconds, unable to look away, because they were just so...breathtakingly beautiful. He took a deep breath, and gently placed a hand on the billionaire's cheek. "May I kiss you?"

Tony laughed gently, and then smiled even more when Steve began to rub the pad of his thumb over his cheekbones. "Yes," He breathed, closing his eyes.

 _Oh, thank God_. Steve sighed in relief, leaning forward.

And then he kissed him, and the world fell away.

It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Steve's hand rested below Tony's ear, gently caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled. Tony ran his fingers down Steve's back, tickling his spine, and pulled him closer until there was no space left between them, and he could almost feel the delighted beating of his heart against his chest.

Tony let out a delightful moan against Steve's mouth.

Though he was inexperienced, Steve knew exactly what Tony was asking for when his tongue swirled against the Captain's bottom lip. He parted his mouth slightly in compliance, allowing Tony's tongue to enter, and then the billionaire took over, sliding his tongue around Steve's warm, wet mouth. His experienced hands worked their way around Steve's body, sneaking under his t-shirt and exploring each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Then his hands trailed down to Steve's belt buckle, and then further, reaching down and cupping his-

Steve pulled away from the kiss, panting. "Not yet..." He breathed, blushing slightly. "I-I'm not ready to-"

"No, no, it's...it's fine," Tony stammered, still breathless. He rested his forehead against Steve's, staring into his eyes. "Christ, Steve. Where'd ya learn to kiss like that?"

"Oh," Steve said, quietly. "I thought you were the one doing all the work,"

Tony chuckled. "Well, let me tell you, Steve. You weren't half as bad as you thought you were," After a moment, he added: "Actually, that's an understatement,"

"R-Really?"

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed. "You were fucking amazing-" Steve's face went as red as a tomato. "So much so, that I'd like to go for round two,"

Before Steve could even think of a response, Tony smashed his lips against his.

.

Both superheroes were incredibly disappointed when the S.H.I.E.L.D. technicians managed to get the elevator working again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments/kudos...hehe ;)


End file.
